


Núvë Nwalma Nólë (Root Pain Knowledge)

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Metaphysics, Plants, Poetry, Quatrains, Quote Challenge, SWG Challenge: A True Leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Roots, knowledge, and pain, a tangle of possibility
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Núvë Nwalma Nólë (Root Pain Knowledge)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 Silmarillion Writer's Guild challenge "A True Leader" where the prompts were quotes from Women Leaders. My quote was "Pain is the Root of Knowledge" -- Simone Veil. Posted [here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4484) on the SWG archive.
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and feedback.

If pain is the root of knowledge,  
What is the root of pain?  
What ground do those roots grow in  
What waters those leaves like rain?

Too simple to blame the Marring  
To Melkor give all fault  
When Making itself is effort  
Mere effort no reason to halt

Oh growing is change and struggle  
And that which lives must grow  
Or fail and fall to shadow  
And start again up from the blow

More than one root had the treelight  
Whose seeds are many and one  
Their death wrought grief and darkness  
But now shine the Moon and the Sun

If substance come forth out of sorrow  
If story or song bear fruit  
Hands, hearts and minds must labor  
With knowledge of pain at the root


End file.
